My Mad Wonderland/Chapter 1
A girl was lying on the ground, her left cheek touched the floor. It was cold. But at the same time the whole room she was in felt cold, the room that was pitch black right now. The girl decided to open her eyes, however when she looked around it was not much different. The entire room was; dull, dark and empty, except for the three other bodies that were in the same room. The just awakened girl was of slightly above average height. She had a short black and spiky haircut, blue eyes and was wearing a black tank top and jeans with army boots. The little Alice questioned how she got here in the first place, but couldn't remember anything of going to such a place, wherever she may be. She examined the other people in the room. The first was a boy, and also the only male in the room. He was tall, about as tall as herself. He has raven-colored hair and a pale skin color. From what she could see he was wearing a black hoodie and baggy jeans with a pair of sneakers. And somehow she recognized him, but couldn't quite place it. Next she laid her eyes on a girl, who looked only a little bit younger than herself, though this was only a guess. She has light-blonde hair, almost white one could say. She looked pretty and cute, at least now when she slept. She was wearing a small white dress with a flower pattern at the bottom of it with spaghetti strings. Then she switched to the last person in the group, a girl who was significantly taller than her and most likely the biggest one around here. She had long brown hair that reached to her hips. She was wearing, similar to herself, a t-shirt and jeans. But unlike her the shirt was red of color and she wore high leather boots. Unlike the other two she had a peachy skin instead of a pale skin. She decided not to wake them up as she felt it would be too awkward and instead took place on the ground, sitting against the wall. After a few minutes which felt like hours because of her empty thoughts, the first one woke up. It was the tall brunette. She yawned as she stood up and stretched her body, seemingly ignoring the fact that she had been sleeping on a cold hard floor. Lastly she snapped her neck and then was looked around in confusion. Her eyes laid sight on the girl sitting against the wall. "Yaw!" the woman exclaimed. She waved her hand around and had a big smile on her face. "So what is going on here?" she asked. "Hey." the other girl replied. "To be honest, I have no idea. The last thing I remember was that I took... wait weren't you also inside of the school during the blizzard?" "Oh yeah. I had some... personal stuff to take care off, but I also can't remember what happened between then and now. My mind's all hazy. But a riddle exist to be solved and the answers lie in said riddle itself." she smiled. "Ow! And I also forgot to introduce myself. My name is Mokutenryo Tsubomi. Just call me Tsubomi, nice and casual." she gave a hand to the other girl and pulled her up. "Thanks. My name is Fushigi Rin, but you can also call me Rin." she said and then looked at the other two. "I didn't want to wake any of you... it felt a little awkward to do so." "Understandable. But Imma gonna wake them up anyway!" Tsubomi walked up to them, first heading towards the boy. She wanted to go down on her knees to shake him awake, but got halted. "Don't even think about it." the boy said. He let out a deep sigh and stood up. "The floor wasn't that bad, and I enjoyed hearing the convo between you two. But you can wake her up." the boy said and motioned towards the blondine on the ground. Tsubomi rolled her eyes at the boy and headed over to the last remaining sleeping beauty to wake her up. “So, what’s your name? You apparently heard ours already.” Rin said with a sassy attitude and crossed her arms. “For now… you can call me Raven.” he said monotonous. “Hmm… I know it is an unisex name and all, but it kinda sounds more fitting for a girl.” Rin laughed. Raven stared back at Rin with a deadly glare while his cheeks began to turn pink from blushing. Rin stopped laughing when she saw that the last person in the room awakened. “Uh… where am I? Am I still at school?” the girl asked confused. “You probably won’t learn anything useful in this rotten place.” Raven said indifferent, not really paying attention to the girl. “Education is the key that will unlock the door to freedom. The key however lies only in our education.” Tsubomi replied as she helped get the white-dressed girl up. “Oh… I see.” the girl answered. “I shall introduce myself. My name is Shiroi Kotori. Please call me what you like.” she said with a smile on her small face. Tsubomi pointed her thumb against her chest and introduced herself. “I’m Tsubomi. The tomboy over there is Rin and grumpy over here is Raven.” she said pointing to Rin and Raven respectively. “Nice to meet you all. Tsubomi-chan, Rin-chan, Raven-san.” she said and bowed. Now all four inside of the chamber had woken up, and it seemed time that they had to get out of this hellhole, wherever or whatever it is. The room was still as dark as before, but now less shocked from that they had woken up, they spotted open shackles. These were not your ordinary shackles but mechanized ones. There also was a light in the ceiling, but it wasn’t working. It almost seemed like someone shut off the power of the room. Rin sat down on the ground, and the others shortly after followed, not speaking a word during this time. “What is the last thing any of you remember?” Kotori asked, breaking the silence in the room. “I think I’ll tell my story.” Rin began. “I had the Christmas breakfast at school this year, like usual. However when it was finished the class quickly left leaving a big mess behind. So I suggested assisting Tamaya sensei…” ---- Rin finished her tea, and washed the cup and dried it. She saw that everyone already had left the classroom and that their homeroom teacher, Tamaya sensei, was cleaning up by herself. Rin remembered that she actually had to meet up with Usagi, but she couldn’t leave that nice and beautiful lady clean all this mess up by herself. She approached the older woman. “Shall I help you sensei?” Tamaya smiled. “You really don’t have to. Why don’t you enjoy your Christmas break?” “Oh, but I insist.” she said with a big smile. The teacher chuckled. “You’re too kind Rin. Would you mind collecting all the dishes and put them in the sink?” “On my way. I’ll even immediately wash them.” she said and sped through the classroom to collect all the dirty dishes, which were a lot. It might have been better if they had chosen for disposable cutlery. And so it went on Rin and Tamaya sensei cleaned up the whole classroom. At the end Tamaya thanked her and asked if she needed a ride home, as a blizzard was forecast. “No thanks sensei. A friend of mine is probably still waiting for me, and I promised her we would take the bus.” she answered. “Okay. I will see you in two weeks then, and have a merry Christmas.” the teach said with a giggle. Rin waved her goodbye and went to the cafeteria on the base level. There she saw a tiny girl with a fuchsia colored sweater, a white skirt, pinkish hair that reached to her shoulders and there formed into two puffs and glasses sitting at a table with a big purse on said table. Rin approached her and immediately got an angry look from the girl at the table. “Where have you been! We promised to meet up half an hour ago!” the girl complained, hitting Rin with her purse. “We are sooo late. I hope we can get the last bus before it arrives every hour instead of every quarter.” “Don’t make such a fuss about it Usagi-chan. I was helping Tamaya sensei cleaning up.” she said with a blush. “I should have known.” Usagi said and face palmed herself. “You really like Tamaya sensei, don’t ya, Rin-chan.” Usagi said with mocking eyes and smile. “Maaaybe.” Rin answered and immediately hugged Usagi. “But there is no way that I could forget about my big boob monster here.” she said and got a hold on Usagi’s breasts. Usagi screamed in joy and tried to push Rin away from her, despite the fact that Rin was five times stronger than her. “Stop Rin.” she almost cried. “We need to get the bus.” “Oh you’re right! Let’s hurry!” Rin said and grabbed Usagi’s arm and ran out of the school building towards the bus stop. They walked down the steps of the building’s main entrance carefully as it had become slippery because of the frost from last night. Snow was slowly descending from the skies and got all over the two girls. The snow decorated the trees, bushes, cars, the street and many other things with a nice layer of white. They came close to the bus stop and could see that the bus was still at the stop. The driver was conversing with a passenger, luckily for them this would mean that they could get on the last bus. “The bus is still here, we can make it!” Usagi almost shouted. The girls halted before the bus and looked up to the driver who had an awkward face expression. Usagi examined the inside of the bus which was cramped with people, many from their school but also many from the previous stops. Usagi gave Rin one of her weak punches against her shoulder. “Look now we have to stand in the bus.” “I’m afraid you girls can’t get on the ride. The bus is too full, the last passenger actually already went over the limit, but I think the bus could take it. But with you two, I don’t think we’ll get far.” the driver explained. “We’re not so heavy. Can’t we really get on the ride?” she plead. “Sorry girls. I gotta follow the rules. The next bus is coming in an hour, I advise you two to take shelter for an hour, because I think the blizzard will hit soon.” he said. The girls nodded in reply with a frown on their face. The driver closed the doors and continued his route. “Let’s go back to school. Maybe Tamaya sensei is still at school and we can ride home along with her.” Rin said. “Oh that would be great. Better than sitting out a blizzard at school during your vacation.” Usagi replied. The girls followed their way back, making the reverse versions of their shoes in the snow, though he previous ones were almost already covered by a new layer of white. They walked up the stairs and entered the building. They took off their coats and headed up the stairs to the art room where Rin say Tamaya sensei for the last time, and where their breakfast was held. “Hey Rin. You know I told you about that cool and mysterious guy in my class, Nigito-kun?” Usagi asked. “Yeah you told stories about how cute and cool and mysterious and etc. etc. he is. What about him?” “Well, I slipped a confession letter into his backpack and with this two week vacation het has a long time to think about how amazing it would be to be in a relationship with me.” she said with a wide grin on her face. “You’ll just get rejected again.” Rin said mockingly. “You dummy. Time will tell that we belong together.” Usagi searched in her purse and pulled out something white attached to a string. “I even bought a lucky rabbit foot. Those bring luck right?” “I guess they do.”Rin rolled her eyes again, ridiculing Usagi’s obsession over that boy Nigito. Not that her own obsession with her homeroom teacher, who was almost her mother’s age, was healthy. They arrived in the art room, but no one was in the classroom, but it wasn’t locked already either. But before they could question any of it they blacked out. ---- “And that is the last thing I remember before waking up here.” Rin said with a smile which quickly turned upside down. “I wonder if Usagi is also here… I hope she is okay.” Tsubomi laid her hand on Rin’s shoulder. “It will be alright. True friendship isn’t about being inseparable, it’s about being separate and nothing changes. She is okay.” ---- Usagi woke up in a dimly lit room. One that, like the others, was very cold. “Where am I… why am I not home?” she mumbled to herself. She tried to move but noticed she was locked up against a table with mechanical handcuffs at all her limb’s ends. There was no way that she could get free. She looked around and saw nothing except for the metallic door in front of her and there was no way she was getting through that, let alone getting free from the handcuffs. “Can someone get me out of here?!” she shouted, but nobody could hear her. The ambience was to kill, and Usagi felt really uncomfortable. It was like somebody was watching her, as if someone was creeping up on her. Someone was breathing into her neck, of was this all just in her imagination. All she knew was that she was trapped inside of a cage like a little white rabbit, with the last memory she had was about her beloved Rin. ---- Red heels made a continuous sound through a dark corridor. The lights that were hanging every two and a half meters were out. She female silhouette made her way through the corridor and entered the door at the end of it with a black key that had a symbol of a club at the rear. She pushed the key into the lock and opened the door. Inside was a figure who was sitting in the dark. “Do you know what this is all about, old geezer?” a feminine voice said demanding. “I am sitting in the dark as well lady. But it appears that someone has been messing around with the energy system, or so I must assume.” the voice of an elder said in response. His voice sounded as if he had smoked quite a bit. “Well, I want you to fix it. Then I’m going to find out who did this.” she said and turned around. “No need for that sweetheart.” a male with a deep voice said. “My love! I recognize your voice everywhere.” the woman said. Her voice changed instantly and almost sounded like a completely different person. It was like the opposite of her demanding voice a few seconds ago. “One of the prisoners. She managed to escape the room herself. In addition she woke up much earlier than she was supposed to.” he said is a very serious tone, but not one that sounded angered or frustrated. “I shall hunt her down for you!” she said and the sound of a metal touching the ground was heard. “No need for you to do that. Send the tweedles at her.” he turned around and took two steps away from her before coming to a stop again. “Or… wait. Send two Bandersnatches at them out there geezer. Let’s see if they can survive that.” he said with a sinister laugh. “What a wonderful idea my love.” the girl said, she turned around. “You heard him. Send out the Bandersnatches.” suddenly changing her voice again to demanding. It was as if there was a switch on that woman. “I will my lady.” he said and pressed a button and a bright grin appeared on the old man’s face. ---- In a completely different place another girl was skipping through the corridors as she was humming an unfamiliar song. The girl had bright green eyes, straight orange hair that reached just over her shoulders. She was wearing a green beanie, a pink shirt with a green jacket. She was also wearing shorts, black and white striped stockings and big shoes. And if one looked closely they could see freckles around her nose on her peachy skin. As she was skipping through these corridors, the sound of her humming echoed through them and shortly after that turned into a song. Be careful what you do, cause Cheshire is watching your every move. Hold my hand in this mad wonderland, for if you do I know that I’ll be safe. Even if I’m far away and alone, I can be sure you will find me there. This I know… You play the cards with me, so quiet. You drink a cup of tea with me. If I forget what you say, then you come to me and tell me again. Yes you tell me once again. But what happens when, I know it all then what should I do after that? Or is it just that I am mad? Category:Subpages Category:Chapters Category:My Mad Wonderland